


Clover, Coriander, & Ivy.

by honeymelon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Witch AU, Witch!Keith, constant cursing, future smut, rating will change to explict, shifter!lance, warlock!shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymelon/pseuds/honeymelon
Summary: Keith, a newly presented witch, has made a big magical mistake. In order to get out of this mess he seeks aid in a powerful warlock named Shiro. And his familiar, Lance.Unfortunately for Keith, he just gets thrown into a whole other kind of mess filled with love, lust, and magic.Will his heart be able to keep up with these two enchanters?





	1. Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I swear all I write about is my ot3s being witches. I am very sorry.  
> (I'm also very sorry for any bad grammar.)

As the flame flickered with it’s amber dance, the dark figure that stayed hidden behind the shadows loomed over Keith. The raven couldnt help but think that he could easily be engulfed by the overcast of the man before him and with a measure of caution took a small step back. Honestly, he wasn’t too sure why he thought it was good idea to be in here in the first place. It was dark, mysterious, and pretty much in the middle of nowhere. And how Allura knew there would be an isolated herb and trinket shop down a forest trail near his town’s local park baffled him. She hadn’t even visited him yet, never less stepped her pretty foot in this town since he had moved here. Witches man. They know everything.

 

Well, Keith couldn’t really talk now could he? Being a witch himself and all. 

 

Right. A pretty important detail. But in his defense, he most certainly did not know everything. 

 

He had just been presented two years ago and honestly he hadn’t been expecting to be abruptly tugged along in this magical mischief. Not that he was complaining…No no. It had it’s perks.

But this sudden ‘gift’ could be best described like when a kid get’s their head shoved in a cake as a little birthday prank. You can’t really get mad because, hell, the cake is fucking delicious. But it’s messy, unexpected, and holy shit did he say messy??? It was like Keith had been shoved into a fucking cake filled with brews, potions, and spells. He didn’t know how to handle it at first,still didn’t most of the time.

 

Now, like he said it had perks. Chores around the house were pretty much a breeze. His car keys were now always easy to find. And he _never_ had to get up to grab the tv remote he left in the kitchen anymore. Top of the line perks. 

 

Also, if it hadn’t been for becoming a witch, he would have never of meet his best friend, Allura. A headstrong and beautiful coven leader that guided Keith pretty much his whole magical infant life. She was kind but also stubborn, and pretty much the master of gem spells. Found Keith at day one of his magical adventures, having a near panic attack when a normal trip to the grocery store had led him to discover that he had the ability to turn just about every object he was near into a lovely shade of red. Well now, looking back on it, any person who was raised in a nonmagical way of life probably wouldn’t have been able to act calmly in response to such a new and well- ‘colorful’ ability. And the horror in turning around a seeing a once normal produce aisle turned into and with steady pace a red hue scheme, had Keith in a jaw dropping panic. While he was frozen and silently screaming in his head that this was all nuts was when Allura decided to appeared by his side out of nowhere and aid the startled Raven, who was still trying his hardest to convinced himself that he _had_ to be dreaming. With a calm smile and excited twinkle in her eye, she hushed him and said that this was all perfectly normal and that the new birth of his ‘magic flame’ was truly a magnificent color. In which he responded, that it was indeed not normal, however if, and quote, ‘Can get these fucking bananas to turn back yellow.’ he would listen to anything she said. 

 

Thankfully, in Keith’s good fortune, he wasn’t stuck with being a walking red paint brush for the rest of his life. And also, no one saw the paint spill in aisle one thanks to Allura’s quick flick of her magic finger. How the new witch got so lucky with presenting just in consequently the same place as Allura, was mainly due to the fact that the fellow witch was having little impulses here and there to stop by the grocery store by noon. Running out of eggs for breakfast when she swore that she had just bought some, discovering she needed fresh coriander instead of dried for a certain spell, and most humorously finding at least ten sets of the same grocery store’s coupon flyers throughout her morning. All of these were collectively witchy omens telling her to find Keith that day. Small pushes that aided the string of fate and stars to stitch a beautiful map for a witch if they so choose to pay attention. And one of the first things Allura ever taught him was that it was always important to look and listen for the little things that seemed special or out of place near him. And if he did just that, then he’d be able to listen to whatever fortune they had to whispered.

Of course though, Keith being Keith, he was still doubtful of his own abilities and well, stubborn. Even after two years he was still trying to learn the first and most basic thing. Let his heart do the walking while his mind did the talking. Not the other way around. It was good to let his head wonder and write, but when in doubt and blind, he needed to let his heart take his feet to where he needed to go.

 

With the birth of a new witch, Allura quickly found a place in his life and was seen almost daily. She became his greatest mentor and closest friend, both in his magical life as well as his equally mundane one. He found that she had no trouble with the walls he had built for everyone and himself and quite literally flew her broomstick right over them with ease. She had taught him how to plant vines of ivy on them and told him to stay patient with himself. And even if he tore parts of them down they would eventually turn into something even more beautifully then they already were. He’d see, she always said. 

It was comforting to hear her love, but as much as the sun shined on his skin, he had darkness that hid in a part of him that made him have a hard time believing her words. 

 

He could remember the first frantic day of his charmed life, throwing question after question at Allura. Keith had stayed on her couch sipping a warm cup of cider just till right after two am, he crashed on it soon after. 

One of the first questions that he had for the older witch, was why he hadn’t been able to do magic up until now. This had sent Allura into a hour rant about how it had to do with the many little details of his star sign, birth date, and the alignment of moon and planets, stuff that Keith still didn’t understand. But he got the gist that it was basically a draw of cards. And you could either learn when you took your first step or have a sudden magic adventure to busy yourself with during your mid life crisis. The conversation although lengthy lead to a very important detail about his new enchanted prowess. Allura explained that most witches had a certain gravitation towards a set of gifts. Some would be blessed with the ease to use cooking magic, others could effortlessly talk to the dead. Be skilled with playing with water charms, were able to find hidden secrets easier than others, and basically anything and all that could be imagine. It didn’t need to be an element or practice with magic itself, even the most common of everyday activities could be a witch’s ‘specialty’ magic. However though, it wasn’t a secret among the pointed hat community that the witches that possessed the pillars to life: like elements, time, travel, and so on were deemed the ‘masters’ among the practice. This was one (of many) reasons Allura was regarded as the top coven leaders and witches in the world, and no one could excel past her with gem magic.

 

Allura said this is why Keith turn into Harold with the Purpl-uh- _Red_ Crayon. 

Saying a witch usually presents with some sign to their gift and Keith’s just so happen to turn out to be in cahoots with the element of fire. A fire so strong that even without the presence of flames had surround the young witch so vibrantly and unapologetically with a red so vivid and ever-growing that Allura was surprised to see such a presentation that was just plain raw and true to the color of fire. She even claimed that she had been across the store before finding him and most certainly felt the heat of his element much before actually seeing him. 

Keith yet again did not understand. It was just odd red produce for fucks sake. But he was just happy it was a horrible paint job instead of a fire show. 

Thankfully, no more incidences like what had happened when he presented repeated on such a big scale like that. But Keith did notice on the very rare occasion that whenever his emotions got too out of hand an object or two near him would turn itself red. Or if already the color, pulsate with a soft flame-like glow, which was warm to the touch. This would mostly happened when he was nervous or excited and usually turned back to its normal color after a hour. Mirroring unfortunately, were times when anger fueled his heart. Keith could start fires on reflex if enraged enough. Not mad, because lets be honest he had a short fuse, but more of an blind frenzy.

It was times like that where he questioned doing witchcraft itself and was scared of it’s power. It had only happen once, when the burn of self hatred lit a flame that took origin from a violent panic attack. But once was enough to make him wary about his power.

 

Like he said earlier, he had darkness him, and he was afraid that he could easily burn down those vines of ivy. 

 

When he spoke of this to Allura, she crafted light weight gloves that had an embedded gem in the inside was casted with a spell to resist fire magic. The older witch instructed him to wear them when he felt unstable. Somehow though, they turned into a security blanket of sorts and Keith had gotten into the habit in wearing them frequently. 

Especially when Keith was forced to moved away a state over to pursue the last years of glassmaking with a signed apprenticeship, he wore them even more because of that. Helping him cope with the feelings of unfamiliar and loneliness of moving into a new town. 

Plus, he looked badass with them on, okay? 

 

But anyways, back to the situation Keith was in now, if this wasn’t already spelling out the word murder he’d be willing to start writing. 

And shit shit shit shit, the witch couldn’t even make it past the ‘M’ before the shadow was now leaning even _closer_ to Keith.

This is it. This is how he was going to die. In a tiny cabin hidden in the woods. 

This is what he got for being the stupid little red riding hood. 

 

“ _Witch_.”a deep voice bellowed, dramatically like a villain in a movie, it was almost comical. Though at this moment it didn’t matter how theatrical it sounded, Keith wasn’t laughing. Actually, just the opposite, he was trying not to piss himself. 

 

“You have traveled far to come to such a place.”

 

Well..He guessed? The hike up the trail was a bit longer than he thought.

 

“The spirits have guided you here.”

 

Shit. Did he mean ghosts? He did not want to be here if he meant ghosts. 

 

“And just in time too…I see that you are in grave danger little witch. For the blood in your veins calls out to me, asking to set free from the curse that has stained them.” the figure hissed and was now just about a few centimeters away. So close that Keith could smell his breath. Which, oddly smelt like…pepperoni pizza? 

 

The shadow was now booming and loud. Somehow fueled by an even stronger vigor, “Now witch, are you willing to sacrifice your soul for the sake of breathing? To make a pact with a demon? TO TRAVEL INTO THE DARK ABYSS TO FACE WHATEVER WICKED CREATURES FILLED WITH THEIR BLOOD THIRSTY HUN-“

“Hunk, what the hell are you doing?”

 

A steady and almost bored voice cut in the middle of nowhere, causing the shadow to flinched and choke on his spit. 

Brightness engulfed his vision. 

And Keith was momentarily blinded. He eyes taking a few seconds to adjust, as he realized this was all because a light switch was flicked on. Now filling the room with a comforting and warm clarity. The once candle lit room was now full with a dozen or so beautiful constructed lanterns and string lights that seemed to almost floating in midair. 

 

What had seemed to be a mysterious and foreboding shop was casted in it’s true form: a small friendly herb sanctuary. It’s residents were cute and tiny leafy gems humbly resting in spots here and there. Raw cut stones and rocks glittered happily in a tucked away corner, taking form in small bracelets, pendents, and so on. 

There was a small sitting area in front the store that had two small tables with mismatch wooden chairs, the sets all seemed to be hand crafted with wonderful skill and simplicity.A window bench made with same craftsmanship was directly horizontal towards this, as a small library surround the whole scene. Containing shelves that held books classic and old, but they looked cared for. 

Near the counter were viles and bottles of what appeared to essential oil and lotions. All labeled for certain medical relief and or benefits. A small defuser was next to them. And how Keith didn’t notice it whispering a soft lavender aroma in the air before made him feel kind of silly. 

 

With this new discovery, the witch turned his attention back to the shuffling in front of him. The light taps against the smooth, wood floors revealed a shorter androgynous teen with glasses and messy auburn locks. They stopped and struggled with a brief tug of war with the hooded figure. This was all until the shorter of the two became clearly fed up with the little game they were playing and violently jerk the cloak with full force to reveal a hefty and gentle man sheepishly looking at the two of them with a guilty smile. Keith wasn’t too sure how he got so worked up over this guy because he honestly looked like a giant teddy bear.

 

“Oh. Um. Hey Pidge.” the tanner of the two twiddle his fingers, waving hello. 

 

“Hunk.” the teen started with an exasperated tone and was now reaching over to the flickering candles. Flipping them over and pushing the ‘off’ button before setting them down. 

 

Wait. Those were fake? 

 

“You do realize this is why Shiro doesn’t let you man the front counter anymore, right?” Pidge accused, crossing their arms together as they arched a brow.

 

“Aw, Pidge. I wasn't trying to actually scare him. It was all for the atmospheric setting, okay? A little Halloween pizzazz.” Hunk waved his hands for an added effect.

 

“Halloween’s over."

 

“Okay a little thanksgiving pizzazz.” 

 

“Hunk.” 

 

“Gobble gobble?”

 

" **Hunk.** ”

 

“Alright alright.” Hunk turned to face the raven, sadly defeated and looking like child who had stuck their hand in the cookie jar before dinner. “Sorry about that man. You're Keith right?”

 

“Uh… No problem? Yeah. I’m Keith…” the witch nodded, accepting the apology, still a bit disoriented and confused. He wasn’t too sure what had happened before but he wasn’t going question it. He felt like Hunk’s life might be in danger if he did. “I’m here to see… Shiro?” he said in an uncertain tone, looking for confirmation that this was, indeed, where the famous warlock called Shiro was. It was a bit hard to believe that the warlock Allura had said was dubbed as a champion amongst the magical community was staying. A truly powerful and respected man like him was tucked away in this quiet herb shop in the woods.  


The taller man, smiled and pointed to a hallway behind him. “Yup. He’s in his office right now. He knows you're coming to see him.” 

 

And Pidge, deciding that this was a good time to chime in, added, “Just go down the hall and take two rights. The door should appear at the end of the third hall.” 

 

Wait…Third hall? Keith leaned a bit over to look down the corridor unable to see how it could possibly have more than just one hallway. Specially since from the outside that the store was no bigger than a single room cabin. There was no way there was enough space for any extra twists and turns that Pidge was telling him…

However as Keith gave his thanks and began to make his way down the first hall, leaving the bickering voices behind him. The raven witch had to remind himself that this was indeed not just any ordinary little herb shop. 

This was the enchanted herb shop. Enchanted by none other than the great and powerful warlock named Shiro. 


	2. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey Day everyone!!  
> I should be writing two essays right now but I like avoiding my responsibilities :')

If Keith got anything from the endless magic lessons that Allura tried to drill in his head, it would be about the difference between a witch and a warlock. (And no, it’s not the female vs male bullshit.) 

 

It came down to two things:

Witches are the source of their own magic. While warlocks must find magical source in relics. 

 

Neither is more powerful than each other because of this. And a normal person might assumed that witches have the upper hand in the craft, because at first glance, who wouldn’t want to be able to make an ordinary object turn into something extraordinary by the touch of their own hand? 

Yet, there is a reason why that assumption is wrong. 

Keith kind of liked to compare it to a lightbulb scenario. A witch can take a normal light bulb and with a touch, let magic flow through it so it lights up. A warlock on the other hand is not able to use just any kind of light bulb. But instead, are among the selected few who can open a locked chest filled with light bulbs that can stay on for hundreds of years, no energy source needed. 

 

Someone might suggest that if this is the case, why don’t witches just try to find their own infinite light bulb like a warlock? However, the things called magic relics are very tricky. And only allow a selected few to use their magic. They do not serve witches because their enchanted energy is completely different. It just doesn't work. It’s like trying to put a key in the wrong lock.

 

But warlocks don’t have the upper hand either. Even if a warlock finds a hoard of relics, to become strong, they must gain favor and respect of each single relic. A relic must adore a warlock’s heart or resolute, and even then might not deem the user’s worthy of their power. Now while relics that take on a physical form can be used for an intended spell or charm, it is not needed to be specific or present for a warlock. 

 

Taking a step back, it is good to know that magic relics are able to aid _both_ witches and warlocks. However, why the power shift isn't unbalanced is because witches have a very slim chance to even use a relic without a warlock’s help. And if able, can only help a witch for a temporary time, like a short boost or enhance clarity with a witches’s own powers. Warlocks though, can build up their magic with relics within their body, storing it, so that they are able to use simple spells or charms without having to search for a new relic every time. Relics are a direct consumption of energy for warlocks, making them grow in magic. For someone to be a powerful warlock they first, must be able to gain blessing from many relics. Second, have enough capacity within themselves to store and collect their magic.

 

So after all of that. The last question to be answer is, what exactly is a relic? 

One can be can big or small. Physical or spiritual. It could be a string of words spoken in a fleeting moment, the last acorn to fall from an autumn tree, numbers from a recent gas receipt, or book hidden deep in a forgotten forest. The answer doesn’t have a clear line. But how a relic is born is a mystery to both witches and warlocks alike. 

 

A warlock does the seeking, whether or not a relic allows themselves to be found is up to them. 

 

Shit he was acting like Allura now. Enough with the information overload.

Right now Keith had a much more important task at hand.

 

Finding the damn door.

 

After walking down the hall and taking his first right, as instructed by Pidge prior. The witch was greeted by a much longer hallway lit with the same lanterns that were seen in the ‘lobby’ that he was just in. They were giving off just the right amount of warmth, the hallways neither being too bright nor too dim. Just basked in a shifting golden that seem to lazily hum. There we a few doors every couple of steps ahead, all in the same mahogany-wood suit of each other. And it was strange but the first word that popped up in his mind while he walked down all this was…Jazzy? Was that even an adjective he could use? 

Anyway, everything was going seemingly ‘normal’ until Keith took his second turn. And holy fuck- the shit that he saw honestly looked like some of the stuff that was from Harry Potter.

A couple dozen candles laid mid air. Floating to a silent tune. The doors, while looking the same to its kin before it, all held doorknobs that were completely different and mismatch to its next door neighbors. (No pun intended.) Wow. Wingardium Leviosa to this bitch. 

The hall seemed to have a mind of it’s own. The witch could physically feel it. 

And Keith was very much going to tell this Shiro guy, that whatever contractor he had hired should get a raise. Maybe a nobel peace prize. The fact that all of this could fit in this small store was a miracle in itself.

As the raven started advancing towards the single door at the end of the hall he found himself having to walk twice as far then he originally estimated. Single steps turn into bigger strides and the witch was almost positive that he had walked at least five hallways worth of length after a few minutes of this passed. _What the actual fuck?_ The witch looked back, checking how much distance he had covered. Taking note that the doors had definitely arrange themselves in different locations.

Wait. Was that one upside down?

_“…Okay. That’s it. No more looking back Keith. It’s not good for you.”_ The raven thought as he opted to face back towards the direction he was walking in. And not a minute too late as then he proceeded to bless whatever god was present. Because who ever they were just saved Keith from smashing face first into the infamous end-of-the-hallway door that he was so desperately trying to reach. There was about a paragraph of curse words that went off in his mind as he took a moment to gather his bearings a little after. This hocus pocus bullshit was making him nauseous, but at least he was here.

He was here right?

Keith let out a sigh of relief as he stared at the door before him. Same size. Same mahogany structure. But as the witch reached down, he could see the knob was completely made out of clear glass. 

He took this opportunity to take a few moments to brace himself for what laid on the other side. Weighing out just exactly how bad it would be to go through the hell of the hallway again.

Begrudgingly though, Keith reminded himself that he wasn’t in any position to turn away from this. He was in desperate need for this guy’s help. 

Especially when he was stuck in a mess as big as his. 

_“Well, it’s now or never.”_ Keith concluded, cutting off his hesitation before it could run anymore havoc. And with a twist of the knob opened the door.

 

Honestly for all Keith knew he could be walking into room filled with lava. A portal to the underworld. 

There could be huge lion waiting to eat him on the other side.

Or worse. Five huge hungry lions.

Hell, might as well make them once of each color.

 

Thankfully for the nervous witch and his brewing distrust there were no ferocious felines in sight.

Instead it was the tickle of a cinnamon candle on his nose that the raven noticed first. 

A crackle of wood lit quietly in fireplace in the corner greeted him as he entered the room. And small gleams of garnet and amber fell in a pattern across each shelf of a modern glass bookcase. 

Tucked in the other corner was dark wood desk that held a book here and there, papers stacked on one side of it, and large silver desktop monitor. 

There was someone typing away behind it but Keith couldn’t make who just yet. All he knew was thatthe stranger behind the screen was had definitely noticed his intruding presence, the once chattering clicks ceasing as he entered. There was little tuff monochrome hair that peak above the computer, and the raven timidly stepped closer towards the desk trying to get a glance of who exactly it belonged to.

And. **Oh shit.** Maybe he was wrong. This was much worse than lions. 

Because rainbow cats aside, now he had a very curious. Very handsome warlock staring right at him. 

 

His eyes were filled with a silver mercery that was currently giving the little witch his full attention. The warlock’s glance was accompanied by an inquisitive heat but with a flame so soft that it seemed that Keith didn’t mind if he was burning while he was brought under it. The body that hid behind the desk now stood up to revealed a frame so obviously tone that not even the white button down and layered heather gray sweater could try to hid. There was a glint of steel that laid beneath his right sleeve but the raven wasn’t too sure what exactly it was. Keith was too busy mapping out the man’s face. A big scar kissed upon the center of it while a cute pair of glasses rested on the bridge. There were two more glints near his right ear, that held simple black studs that looked like they were made of onyx. 

 

Keith forgot how to breath. Couldn’t really, when it had felt like someone punch him right in the gut the moment the man before him shot him a gentle smile. Who knew that a simple tug of lips could send his stomach to do a dozen flips. 

 

This guy. In who Keith assumed was Shiro. Was basically the embodiment Keith’s wet dreams. Actually, fuck. Let’s be real. This man put his wet dreams into absolute shame. 

 

“Keith?” 

 

Wow. Did his name always sounds this good?

 

The warlock in front of him was probably worried he hit his head on something on the way here.

Because the raven was currently in the process of trying to tell his brain to get it the fuck together and act like a normal person. And have the normal captivity to properly speak words. 

Doesn’t matter if he looks like a model for Calvin Klein, get your head out of the clouds Keith.

  
It literally took all the force he could muster but somehow he was able to give Shiro a simple nod in return. 

Because again. He wasn’t going to be a fucking pushover to his resurfacing hormones. That shit needed to stay in check. “Yeah. You’re Shiro?” he said evenly, satisfied that he kept his cool. Knowing that, the question was more rhetorical than anything. He just need to say something back so he could have a few more seconds to mentally regroup. 

The witch could already feel the energy that surrounded Shiro. Even though he wasn’t extremely close to the man, his aura was gravitating and strong. And it somehow felt like it was shifting happily around Shiro, as if it wanted to bask in his presence. It wasn’t intimidating, just more of like standing near some lure that Keith found himself in. He was noticing that his own magic prowess seemed to want to follow the dancing energy around the warlock, as if they somehow might be happier being near Shiro.

The warlock’s smile lit up a bit more and nodded, “That would be me.” he chuckled a bit as he took his glasses off to set them on the desk next to him. Those mercurys still staring, as if fascinated by something. 

 

“Wow.” Shiro muttered, taking few more moments to get a good look of at the witch before realizing the silence he was creating between two. Soon quickly trying to recoup and decided that he needed to fill that.

He brush a silver hand through his hair, “Sorry..” the warlock apologized genuinely, muttering a something else under his breath in a quick manner. 

Keith couldn’t make it out but just assumed that this guy was probably on a much different level of magical sensitivity then he was. Maybe his magic smelt like burnt popcorn or something. Hell.

Whatever it was, if it was really that important he was sure Shiro would have elaborated. 

 

The warlock cleared his throat, shifting his weight so he could lean on the desk. “Anyways, I’m glad you made it out here. The way Allura was talking came off as if you were in quite a pinch.” his tone warm and genuine. 

 

Keith shifted a bit, not wanting to confess why he was here just yet. His emotions had already been played with, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle the embarrassment that was certain to surface if he continued. “Well she was pretty insentient that I come to this place.” He took a pause. 

 

“Kind of thought I wasn’t going to make it here though.” Keith confessed, referring to his trip down the hallway. 

 

 

Shiro winced, “Sorry about that. The store likes to play tricks on new visitors.” Apologizing as if he was a mother saying sorry for their misbehaving child. 

 

“That must make it hard to keep customers.” 

 

“Most customers are here for the plants. They don’t really get the full experience unless…Well, unless they need to come to the back from some reason. A magical reason. We don’t get too many people from community anymore, so least to say, it gets bored. ” 

 

The raven nodded, assuming the ‘it’ Shiro was talking about was the shifting hallway. “Makes sense. Well I can tell you- it sure had its share of fun.” 

 

“Shoot, that bad?” 

 

Keith, shrugged a bit. “Pretty sure it could’ve done a lot worse, so it’s all cool.” 

Not too bothered by it. Though he was a little tempted to ask Shiro if he could show him the back door on his way out.

 

“Still…” guilt still lingering on the warlock’s face as if he started to advancing towards a cabinet. “At least let me make you some herbal tea for the headache it caused?” offering hopefully as he held up a small tin. A polite gesture that Keith didn’t really think was necessary but-

Well, if a hot warlock wants to make tea for him, who the hell was Keith to stop him. Honestly if he offered to just make the boiled water, he’d stay. And surprisingly he was right, the slight dull in Keith’s head was there. Though, most would never notice because his resting bitch face syndrome seemed to hid his headaches pretty well. 

 

“Oh. Okay?” 

The raven still felt a little awkward accepting that he was having this famous and powerful warlock make him tea but to be real, he was still having a hard time talking. So maybe this was for the best. Way to go Keith, your social skills are obviously not as up to par as you thought they were. 

Keith soon made his way to the leather black couch Shiro pointed to that was near the fireplace. Quietly taking a set as he was left to hear the small clinks of the warlock’s cups and the little stirring wisps of a spoon. The witch took this peaceful opportunity to look around a bit more, eyes trailing the frames that held pressed flowers on the wall in front of him. The office seem to hold most of those ‘jazzy’ vibes that he felt earlier before but they were more lax and quiet compared to the mischief he was experiencing before in the hallways.  
It was almost soothing. 

 

Looking back over, Keith was curious in how exactly the warlock planned to make the tea. Were there cooking spells involved? Keith was never good at those. Maybe he could pick up a few tricks, impress Allura. 

 

As the witch turned to take a peek, what he saw instead were not cooking spells at all. Oh no. This was all smothered by a burning stare, that as much as he wish was Shiro's, belonged to a different creature. Ears and eyes pointedly focused on him. 

There, sitting beside the occupied Shiro’ feet was a dog?…Or maybe a dingo…? He wasn’t too sure. But how a dingo could even get to a small town like this was at a lose for him. But he was most definitely certain that it was staring right at him. Eyes furrowed in a scrutinizing glare. Like, 'Hey buddy I saw how you looked at Shiro. Paws off.' kind of glare. 

Well at least, Keith could swear it was glaring at him. And it took a few beats to even process just what was happening. The raven wasn’t too sure how to take it exactly. He didn’t even notice the darn thing till now. 

The coffee and chocolate mixed mutt seemed to be pretty big for a domestic dog. And he wasn’t sure what he did to be put underneath the judging eyes of this canine but. It. Would. Not. Stop. Looking. At. Him.

Like seriously what did he do. For some reason it really…really.. _pissed him off_.

Something about it’s stupid, cute, fluffy face hit a nerve somewhere in the raven’s heart. 

And if this mutt was going to think he was going to cower in fear, then they thought wrong. Dog or not he wasn’t going to get scared away from this furball. He didn’t even do anything yet. Shit man, he only got to say like two sentences to Shiro. And now he had this weird looking dingo dog getting all territorial on him.

 

Keith squinted his eyes at the ‘dingo dog’. 

And to the raven’s growing irritation: the canine squinted back.

 

Who the fuck does this mutt think he is. 

 

“Oh Lance.” Shiro said, a little surprised that the dog was up from his nap. Reaching down to pet the brown, fuzzy head.

 

Okay. Who the fuck does Lance think he is.

 

“Didn’t know you were up bud. We have a customer.” Shire responded with an obvious fondness for the hound. With a pretty much mirrored affection Lance took a moment to break eye contact with the witch to give the warlock a little nudge against his hand and a few thumps of a tail against the wood floor. Though, it didn’t take long for him then to shortly presume to continuing giving Keith a visual pat down with it’s sea blue eyes.

Keith, like the bigger person- er- dog in this situation, was the first to look away. “Is that a dingo?” he asked in disbelieving tone. Clearly confused. 

 

Shiro grinned at that. “No. But he looks like one doesn’t he?” the warlock said as he walked over to Keith, the four legged companion trailing behind him. “He’s actually a very rare canine called a new guinea singing dog. But they’re wild like dingos so that’s not a far off guess .” Smiling as he sat down on the opposite grey couch, Lance hopping right on it just so he could plop down on Shiro’s thigh. 

 

“He sings?” the raven arched a brow, not to sure what to make of the information. Was the dog Shiro’s pet or something? 

 

“It’s more of a constant howling ,but honestly, you can’t shut him up.” Shiro chuckled, handing a cup of, what smelt like peppermint tea, over to Keith.

 

“I guess you could call him my familiar of sorts.” 

 

Ah. So that’s what it was. 

The witch glanced back over to the dog. He had heard of familiars. Actually, Allura had four. Which were all little mice that seemed to always be up to something whenever Keith saw them when he was over at her house. There we even a few times where he had caught them making breakfast for the two of them during the times he would sleepover. But the idea of having a familiar never really appealed to him personally. So Keith never saw the need to go out and find one.

 

The witch glanced between the two, Shiro gentle and patience, while Lance was clearly still staring. Though, it didn't feel as critical now, it was almost more of just plainly examining him. The dog’s brows cocked in a goofy way that almost seemed that he was interested in Keith. He shifted a bit away and concluded the weird dog was still acting, well, weird. And there was probably no solution to that anytime soon so he was going to just have to let this mutt have his way. 

 

“Anyways Keith.” 

 

Voilet eyes meet silver ones as Shiro leaned his elbows to rest on his knees.

 

“What exactly did you need my help with?”

 

Ah. And there it was. The question that he knew was enviably coming but wanted to avoid. 

Keith swallowed down the rising heat that he felt creeped on his face. Oh boy here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://t3.ftcdn.net/jpg/01/01/00/48/240_F_101004889_LtvwQJsV4T37PocfN47A8Kmxfi70k8Iw.jpg) is the type of dog, Lance is. Though, his fur is a little more chocolate than in that picture lol
> 
> I'm sorry for any bad grammar, I really am. I don't have a beta.  
> Side note though, who was still awake after that long explanation at the beginning. (I'm sorry x2.)


End file.
